Phil Hale
Philip Oliver Hale (born 1963)National Portrait Gallery | Press releases | BP Portrait Award 2001 is an American figurative painter who currently resides in London, England. Early life and education Early work Prior to turning to fine arts he worked as an illustrator, doing mostly figurative work. He was apprenticed to/ partnered with American painter Rick Berry. Current work His current work focuses on figure as well, in depictions of slightly surreal scenes with strange characters performing various physical feats, usually in a confrontation of some sort. A portrait of former UK Prime Minister, Tony Blair by the artist was unveiled in Westminster on April 23, 2008. Mr Blair sat for the portrait during his final months in office in 2007. He also recently formed the movie production company "unprofessional.com" with his son Callum Hale Thomson. It specialises in bespoke analogue filmmaking. Published works Major works *''Double Memory: Art and Collaboration'' by Rick Berry and Phil Hale *''A Monster at Christmas'' by Phil Hale and Thom Canty *''Goad: The Many Moods of Phil Hale'' by Phil Hale *''Mockingbirds/ Relaxeder'' by Phil Hale *''Sparrow: Phil Hale'' by Phil Hale *''The Dark Tower II: The Drawing of the Three'' by Stephen King, interior illustrations by Phil Hale *''Urge Ourselves Under'' by Phil Hale *''Empire'' by Phil Hale *''Black Crack'' by Phil Hale Audio *''Golden Phone Plays Mockingbirds'' by Golden Phone (a band in which Phil Hale and Jon Wygens play) Book covers *''Arbitrary Crude'' by Enders Buzcienski *''By the Time I got to Phoenix'' by Paolo Belhassaine *''Candyass, 2 a.m.'' by Willem Barough *''Conspicuity'' by Sanford Pel *''Farther the Shoals, Darker than This'' by Duane Michael Edley *''Fondle'' by Sanford Pel *''Goya'' by B. Grutbauer *''Hero is Angry'' by Y.Carlos Cantor *''Heart of Darkness" by Joseph Conrad *''Hong on the Range'' by William F Wu *''I am Drugs'' by Jayne Reeser *''Insomnia'' by Stephen King'' *''Lungs, Lips and Liver'' by Rena Davrin *''Makes Me Want to Cry'' by Bob Mertz *''Mofo'' by Hooglander Ivanov *''New Black Car'' by James Higgins (as yet unpaid) *''Relaxeder'' by Carsten Glock *''Shrivel and Deplete'' by B. Grutbauer *''Tendresse'' by Gene Scott Tzerati *''The Male and Female Uro-genital systems: Collected Essays 1992-97'' by Rafael Onlhy *''The Male and Female Uro-genital systems: Collected Essays 1997-99'' by Rafael Onlhy *''The Pornographic Diagram is Incorrect'' by Rena Davrin *''Mary the Very Hairy Fairy'' by Phil Hale and Avalon Hale Thomson He was commissioned by Penguin Classics to paint new covers for new editions of six Joseph Conrad books, published in 2007: Heart of Darkness and The Congo Diary, Typhoon and Other Stories, Lord Jim, Under Western Eyes, The Nigger of the 'Narcissus' and Other Stories, Nostromo and The Secret Agent. Magazines Covers *''Epic'' December 1985 Interiors *Playboy (July 98) *Playboy (Sep 98) *Playboy (Feb 05) *Imbroglio Magazine (June 5) *Imbroglio Magazine (April 9) *Tripwire Magazine (July 9) Other published work *Poster for Spectrum 13: Call for Entries *Featured in certain issues of Spectrum annual *Poster for Lucca Comics and Games 2009 References External links *PHIL HALE STUDIO OFFICIAL WEBSITE *2012 Studio Tour Website *Allen Spiegel Fine Arts *Donald M. Grant Publisher, Inc *National Portrait Gallery Category:Contemporary painters Category:Living people Category:1963 births